Shattered Dreams
by leiasky
Summary: FAM ZORRO. Zorro takes Victoria for a midnight ride and secrets are revealed when her blood is spilled. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Title: Shattered Dreams

Rated : PG

Synopsis: Zorro takes Victoria for a midnight ride and secrets are revealed while her blood is spilled.

Misc Notes: This story takes place a few months after the series finale 'A Conspiracy of Blood'

Written: 8/05

Disclaimer: This story was written solely for the enjoyment of other Zorro fans and is not intended to infringe on any copyrights held by Goodman/Rosen Productions, New World Television, Zorro Productions, the estate of Johnston McCulley or anyone else.

Additional Note: The original posted version of this story has changed, and as such, every chapter has some changes to it that may or may not impact those who read the original version.

* * *

**Shattered Dreams**

"Zorro!" Victoria's excited exclamation was but a whispered one as he stepped from behind her curtain and regarded her with a wide smile.

"Is there something wrong?" She had closed the tavern and was just finishing her duties for the evening before going to bed.

"Must there be something wrong for a man to come visit the woman he loves?" He asked with a wink before gathering her into his arms.

"Of course not, but in your case . . ."

He silenced her with a kiss that caused her to whimper with excited delight.

"I've come to spirit you away for a midnight ride." He drew away from her with a reluctant sigh. "Can you get away?"

Victoria glanced around the kitchen and regarded him with an amused smile. "I think my employer will give me a few hours to myself."

Zorro laughed at her joke and bent to press a kiss to the corner of her mouth. "Then come, mí bonita, I have something to show you."

She giggled happily as he took her hand and led her out the back door. Once settled comfortably in his arms, he turned Toronado and trotted out of the pueblo. Distracted by the feel of his lady's intimate closeness, the masked man didn't notice the lone figure urging his horse to follow.

"It's so dark!" Victoria called over the wind as she glanced up at the star-filled sky.

Zorro's arms tightened around her as Toronado trotted at a comfortable pace toward a large, looming hillside.

"This is the best time to see the Aurora Borealis." Zorro resisted the temptation to drop his lips to her exposed neck. Instead, he tightened his arms around her waist as they neared the small pathway they would take up the hillside.

"What is that?" She craned her neck and he sighed, unable to resist the innocent invitation.

He pressed his mouth to hers for the briefest of kisses and whispered against her lips, "The most beautiful light show you have ever seen."

Zorro brushed her cheek with his own and Victoria trembled at the feel of the smooth silk against her face. She sighed happily while he guided Toronado up the slowly inclining hill.

When they came to a stop at the top of the hill, Victoria's breath caught. They could look down on the huge valley below them and Victoria had no doubt by daylight they would be able to see all the way to the ocean.

Zorro slid from behind her and helped her from the saddle. He held her a few moments longer than was really needed and gazed down into her bright eyes. "I've been wanting to do this for weeks."

She tilted her head up and smiled invitingly at him. He accepted her unspoken invitation and brushed his lips across hers in a gentle kiss before releasing her to gather the items he'd brought for their evening from Toronado's saddlebag.

Once settled onto the blanket they watched the sky turn different shades of pink and yellow. Falling stars raced across the sky and Victoria sighed at the spectral beauty displayed before her eyes.

"From this elevation, everything seems so much clearer, brighter, more visible." Zorro gathered her into his arms and leaned back against an overturned tree. "The Aurora Borealis was named for the Roman goddess of dawn."

"My mother always told me it was a fire burning far away that caused the sky to glow." Victoria snuggled against him, reveling in the feel of his solid chest behind her.

"I thought for many years that the lights were the images of celestial warriors locked in immortal combat with swords made of fire." He chuckled, recalling the stories he was told as a child. "And then I learned the truth. My childhood image was shattered."

Victoria smiled and added, "But my father would tell me it was the spirits of our dead ancestors come to visit." She snuggled against him. "I've never seen the lights so clear, so bright, before." She was mesmerized by the beautiful aurora of color displayed in the sky overhead.

And Zorro was mesmerized by the beautiful woman lying in his arms. He slowly brushed the hair off her nape of her neck and dropped a kiss to the smooth skin, causing her to tremble from the intimate touch.

"How did you know to come up here?" Victoria asked.

"I know a great many things about the sciences, Querida." He grinned against her neck. "I come up here quite often."

Victoria tore her eyes away from the sky and searched his face in the darkness. Why did such an admission surprise, yet not surprise her? She already knew he was an educated man. The way he spoke, the way he carried himself, his honor and unwillingness to compromise her virtue, were all clues to his identity that she had never really examined too closely. There's weren't many people in the pueblo so well educated in the sciences.

She moved to her knees so that she could flatten her hands against his cheek. Her fingers traced the outline of his jaw before brushing across his lips. She was speechless for probably the first time since meeting the masked man to whom she'd given her heart. "I -"

"What is it?" He was clearly perplexed by her sudden behavior.

She shook her head to clear the wild, unbelievable thoughts and settled her back against his shoulder once again. _No. It can't be. I would know_. She drew his arms around her waist and burrowed with a heavy sigh against his chest. But still, that familiar feeling nagged at the back of her mind, disturbing her pleasant thoughts.

"I know someone else who would probably love to see this," she said after a few moments of silence. Was she ready to test her theory? Did she really want to know?

"Oh? Who might that be?" Zorro's lips dropped to her ear and kissed the flesh lightly, sending a tremor down her spine.

"Diego de la Vega."

She could feel him tense slightly at the mention of Diego's name and her breathing quickened. _Dios. _ But she could feel his lips curl into a small smile as he nuzzled her neck.

"Oh?"

"He knows a lot about the sciences, too. You would probably understand each other well." She hoped he couldn't hear her voice shaking.

Zorro swallowed hard, trying to think of a suitable response. If there were ever a time to tell her, it was now. While they were alone, in the middle of the night, far away from the pueblo or anyone who could overhear her anticipated angry tirade over his deception. But, as usual, he couldn't bring himself to say the words. He couldn't risk losing her. The great legendary Zorro was afraid – afraid of her rejection. As Zorro he had her love. As the real man behind the mask, he had only her friendship.

"Perhaps," was all he could bring himself to say in response.

Victoria turned her head sharply as he nuzzled her neck. When she once again pushed herself to her knees in front of him, he couldn't meet her eyes. She flattened her hands along his cheeks and drew his gaze to hers.

"I think you would." For the first time, she searched his eyes for some recognizable sign. Why couldn't she remember what Diego's eyes looked like? Weren't they blue? The same _color_ blue?

He knew she was expecting him to speak. He struggled for the right words. "Very rare in the colonies to find another with such interests. Most similarly educated men live in Europe." He kept his tone light but inwardly winced when he realized that he'd just inadvertently given her another clue. It _was_ rare to find two men in the same pueblo with such interests in the sciences. _Are you sure you don't want her to know?_

"Yes, very rare." She was watching him intently now, as if she were an eagle hunting for unsuspecting prey.

She could see the nervous reflection in his clear blue gaze. Why had she never noticed before? It wasn't often, but she had seen that very same look elsewhere; in the eyes of the true man behind Zorro's mask.

She inhaled sharply as the full realization of his identity swept over her. Immense relief mixed with just a little shock at being deceived for so long, flooded her small frame as she slid her arms around his neck and kissed him with a newfound, almost unbelievable, knowledge.

Any shred of doubt was completely driven from her mind as he whispered her name with desire and reverence against her lips.

Diego had said her name many times, but Zorro used endearments. And it was her friend's unmistakable passion-filled voice that she clearly heard now. Her mind reeled. _She now knew the identity of the man behind the mask! Finally! After so long! _Why did she feel a sudden, un-retrievable loss? The hero with whom she had fallen in love was simply a man now. But a man that unmistakably loved her as much as she loved him.

A myriad of questions melted from her mind as his lips clung to hers, hungrily drawing the very air from her lungs.

He leaned back against the fallen log and drew her more deeply into his arms. He groaned against her lips as his hands slid around her soft curves, gently caressing her.

Passion and desire drove him, but his honor and sense of propriety governed any further action he might take. "Victoria," he breathed raggedly against her lips. "We mustn't . . ." He reluctantly pulled his lips away from her delectable mouth. "Not here. Not like this."

Her eyes flashed with sadness and a bit of anger. "Then when? How long must we wait?" She trailed her fingertips along the edge of his mask. "You asked me to marry you. That was over a year ago. When will we be able to have a life together? I want children. " She kissed him gently and flattened one hand against his chest. "I want your children." And to her great surprise, she absolutely knew she wanted them with the real man, not the legend.

"Ah, Querida." He took her hand and brought it to his lips while he placed his other hand on her stomach. "You have no idea how I long to see you grow big with our child."

His heartfelt admission caused any lingering anger to vanish and she embraced him tightly, willing away the tears that threatened to slip from misty eyes.

"Soon, I swear to you." Zorro whispered, his voice laced with determination. "Dios, I love you so much. I owe you everything for waiting for me. For putting on hold everything a woman your age should be doing."

"I want those things with you. Only you." Without another word, she kissed him. Slowly at first, but as he began to respond, she slid her arms around his neck and held him tightly. She delighted in the feel of his hands caressing her back and they were completely lost in one another's embrace. So lost, that they didn't notice the flint flicker until the pistol cocked behind them.

Zorro scrambled to his feet, pushing Victoria behind him as the pistol leveled at his chest.

"How sweetly romantic," de Soto sneered. "I'm sorry to inform you, Señorita, that I will be shattering that dream of yours tonight."

De Soto's finger squeezed the trigger but Victoria would not let the alcalde take the man she loved from her so easily. She pushed with all of her might against Zorro's back but at the same time his shrill whistle called for Toronado.

The pistol shook and discharged, as the black beast reared close to the alcalde, showering the area with white smoke. Victoria screamed as the force of such a close shot propelled backwards.

"Victoria! No!" Zorro caught her as she instantly collapsed, blood spreading a bright red stain across her chest.

De Soto's eyes widened and Zorro acted quickly. His quick right hook had the alcalde instantly sprawled on the ground and the masked man quickly lifted Victoria into his arms and mounted his now very agitated stallion.

The alcalde gaped for a moment at Zorro's back, realizing with a slight pang of regret that it was once again Victoria that had taken a wound for her masked love. _Well it was her own fault for involving herself in the life of a dangerous criminal._

De Soto pushed himself to his feet with a grunt and mounted his own stallion, determined to catch and eliminate his masked enemy once and for all.

* * *

Her moans and whimpers of pain ripped at his heart. He knew the wound was bad. Her breathing was shallow, and he could feel her heartbeat thud sharply, erratically against his own body. He slowed Toronado to a trot and maneuvered him toward a cave that would keep them hidden. They were too far from the pueblo, too far for him to make a run for the doctor, or even the de la Vega hacienda. He couldn't risk the wound going untreated for the time it would take to reach any of those places. Zorro would need to tend to her wound himself.

She slumped heavily against him and he was grateful for the mask; for it soaked the tears that spilled from his eyes.

"Victoria." Zorro laid her down inside the cave and quickly gathered materials to make a small fire. The cave was hidden much like his own lair; with large brush and trees that served to conceal anyone within from the elements. A small fire wouldn't be seen - he hoped.

He quickly pulled all of the medicinal supplies he carried in Toronado's saddlebags and piled them next to Victoria as she watched him, clutching her chest and breathing in short, painful gasps.

"Querida, be still. Breathe slowly and deeply." He mixed a few substances together but continued to speak to her. "You must stay awake. Victoria, please."

Zorro ripped open her blouse, paying no attention to the skin that bared itself before his eyes. He choked back a sob when he noticed how close the wound was to vital organs. It was bleeding bright red and he briefly thanked God that there was an exit wound. Surgery in such low light and unsanitary conditions would surely kill her.

He took his knife and rested it in the fire, heating it for the task he knew he that lay ahead.

"Victoria, I need to stop the bleeding. It will hurt, badly. But it needs to be done." He held a folded strip of cloth to her side to stop the blood loss but the sooner he sealed the wound, the better he would feel. She'd already lost too much blood.

"Diego." His name was a breathless whisper on her lips.

Her voice was so weak, so low, he almost missed it, were it not for the shocking revelation of her speaking his own name.

He stopped mid-sentence, and stared, an incredulous look passing across his unmasked features.

"Please. Please." She begged and he inhaled sharply.

This couldn't be happening. She couldn't die. Not now. Not when they were so close. If she knew – If she knew, then she accepted him. The true man beneath the mask and not just -

"Kiss - me, - Diego."

Zorro swallowed hard, his heart in his mouth. "Victoria . . ."

"Please." Her eyes held a longing that made his heart constrict. "Please, I . . . want to feel – to see – your face ." She closed her eyes and took a deep, shuddering breath.

She coughed and he gathered her into his arms, gently brushing his lips across hers. With unfathomable strength, she wrapped her arms around his neck and covered the knot of the mask that kept his identity from her. He held her gently, tears wetting the mask around his eyes. "Hold on, Querida. I won't let you die."

She tugged weakly at the knot and he closed his eyes with a silent sob. He could feel her body tremble with the effort and he lowered his head so she wouldn't have to reach so high. Her arms shook as he allowed her to pull the mask from his face.

Her eyes held no shock as her hands dropped into his hair and slid through the dark strands. A small sigh escaped her lips as he dropped his forehead to her shoulder.

"Victoria, please, you must hold on. I can't lose you. Not now." Diego begged, pressing quick kisses to her forehead, her cheek and lips.

She whimpered when she saw the tears glistening in his eyes. "Diego - " The name was a breathless whisper on her lips as she closed her eyes. Her hands fell limply from his hair but he caught them, holding them gently in his own.

"No! Victoria!" He cried as he felt her body tremble in his arms and then go still.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"No! Victoria! I won't let you die! Hold on!" Diego tilted Victoria's head, parted her lips and covered her mouth with his. With a rapid snap of his arms, he pressed on her chest and then pushed air into her lungs from his mouth. Over and over he repeated the action until she coughed raggedly and took a shaky breath.

"Dios! Victoria!" he rested his forehead against her neck. His tears dripped down her smooth skin as he pleaded, "Please stay with me. I can't bear to lose you. Not like this!"

She muttered incoherently as he frantically finished tending her wound with the tools available to him. She was weak, had lost a lot of blood and he needed to keep her comfortable and warm. Once the bleeding was stopped, he would need to make a decision to move her, or wait until first light.

He reached for his knife, adequately ready for the task for which he'd heated it.

He quickly unhooked his belt and pressed the end into her mouth. "Victoria, please bite down. This is going to hurt. But I must do this. I have to stop the bleeding."

She didn't answer, simply whimpered, her strength failing even as she continued to struggle to breathe.

In the dim light of the fire, Zorro pressed the metal blade against her torn and bloodied skin. The anguished scream that echoed around the cave caused his vision to blur with tears and his chest to constrict with violent sobs.

"Oh, Querida, I'm so sorry."

Her weak moans tore at his heart as he whispered fierce protestations of love. He had to make her hear him. He had to make sure she knew how much he loved her.

He removed his sash and wrapped it around her waist, fastening it tightly. Then he lay down and curled his body around her to keep her warm. He tossed his cloak over them and held her as he rested his hand lightly on her chest to make sure she was still breathing.

"Victoria. Querida," he murmured against her ear. "Stay with me." His tears fell into her hair as he continued to whisper urgently. "I love you so much. Don't leave me."

He waited, fearful to move her so soon after being shot. He needed to give her body a few hours to build some blood, to heal. He decided he would move her at first light. He lay his head close to hers and pressed a gentle kiss to her cheek.

He closed his eyes but sleep would not come. He could feel every labored breath, every shudder of her body and he wrapped himself around her as tightly as he dare, hoping to give her strength by his mere presence.

The hours until sunrise were the longest of his life. His eyes were rimmed in red and his hands shook as he brushed long fingers across her damp cheek. She was already feverish and Diego closed his eyes once more and offered a prayer for her life.

She moaned and muttered incoherently in the middle of the night, but did not wake. Diego was grateful, because the pain that she would have felt while conscious would have been too much for her to bear.

* * *

As soon as the first rays of sunlight appeared over the horizon, Zorro was mounted and pushing Toronado toward the de la Vega hacienda. If he could get Victoria there, into the warm comforts of a bed and servants around to care for her, he could ride into the pueblo and get the doctor. His own skills in medicine were adequate, but they were no substitute for a practicing physician.

Alejandro was just sitting down to breakfast when he heard the door slam open and a commotion come from the entryway. He stood immediately and dropped his napkin to the table, pausing to consider arming himself. But hearing his own name being cried out forced a swift exit from the dining area.

"Zorro!" Alejandro rounded the corner just as Felipe came from the opposite hallway. Both men stood in shock as the masked man brushed passed Felipe, hurried down the hallway and kicked open the door to Diego's bedroom.

Felipe and Alejandro followed, their mouth's gaping open with shock.

"What happened!" Alejandro asked as he trailed the masked man to his son's bedroom. A flicker of confusion passed through his mind. _Where was his son?_ But it was all but forgotten when he noticed the woman Zorro carried. "Dios!"

"She was shot." The breathless, barely controlled hysteria in the masked man's voice caused instant concern. "Last night. We were too far away. I had to treat her. She's – dying." The masked man turned to the mute who stood there gaping in horrified silence. "Felipe, get clean water and bandages. Please hurry!"

Alejandro's eyes narrowed as he helped Zorro remove Victoria's bloodstained blouse, modesty forgotten in the wake of so serious an injury. Zorro opened a drawer and drew out one of Diego's nightshirts, draping it over the bed.

Felipe returned quickly with bandages and some medicines. Alejandro quickly covered the young woman's chest with Diego's nightshirt but Felipe wasn't looking, he was busy shoving all manner of unidentifiable vials into Zorro's hands.

Victoria groaned as Zorro's hands dabbed at the angry red wound and applied medicine to it that Alejandro had never seen before. He knew his son had studied medicine but where would he have had a laboratory to manufacture such things? Where did he keep them? How did Felipe know – The questions were tumbling through his mind too quickly. And there were no answers –

"Victoria, please . . ." The pain in Zorro's voice was palpable, instantly recognizable.

Tears sprang to Alejandro's eyes and he inhaled sharply at the familiar, anguished tone. He had heard that voice before. When Victoria was shot protecting Zorro the first time and she lay in a guestroom at this very hacienda fighting for her life. Alejandro gazed at the masked man working so diligently to keep the woman he loved alive. _Madre de Dios. It couldn't be._

"Diego . . ." Victoria whispered, her voice barely audible.

Zorro didn't flinch as she whispered his name. He simply continued to whisper to his lady, imploring her to stay awake. Once he finished with treating her wound, he turned to Alejandro.

"I must get the doctor. Please stay with her."

Alejandro nodded wordlessly, a lump in his throat. His eyes darted from Zorro to Victoria, and suddenly, everything was startlingly clear. He wasn't sure how it had come to be, how this secret had been kept for so long. He sank into a nearby chair, his heart thudding sharply against his chest, and stared at Felipe.

Zorro turned to Felipe, rested a gentle hand on the boy's shoulder and offered a heartfelt, "Thank you,' before he was gone, cape fluttering from behind him like a winged bird in flight.

* * *

Toronado skidded to a halt outside Doctor Hernandez's home and Zorro leapt off his back, feet barely touching the ground as he hurried to the door. As he raised his hand to knock, armed lancers – Zorro had missed the evidence of their arrival in his haste to reach the doctor – took aim at him from multiple directions.

The door opened from the inside and a smirking alcalde appeared with a pistol leveled at the masked man's chest. "Ah, thank you for not disappointing me, Zorro."

Zorro stood still as a post, eyes quickly memorizing the position of every man who had a weapon aimed at him. "Victoria is hurt, I need to get the doctor."

"Oh, Doctor Hernandez is here, but he is not going anywhere." De Soto laughed.

"You would let an innocent woman die in your desire to capture me?" Zorro's steely tone made even the alcalde take pause.

The doctor appeared at de Soto's shoulder, his eyes resting sadly on the masked man. He had been awakened in the middle of the night and subjected to de Soto's proud ravings about how he was finally going to catch his nemesis.

"She is far from innocent and you know it."

"Government officials are put in place to support the people, not oppress them. _You_ are in the wrong profession, alcalde!" With lightning quick speed, Zorro lunged toward the alcalde, disrupting his aim. The pistol discharged, sending the pistol ball into the ceiling overhead.

Lancer's fingers hovered over their triggers, hesitant to shoot for fear of hitting the alcalde or the doctor.

Zorro whistled for Toronado and the stallion reared close, distracting the lancers even further. Zorro gripped de Soto's collar and swung him roughly around to face his lancers. With a tone that bespoke no argument, Zorro ordered, "Drop the muskets. Now."

"Shoot him!" de Soto choked as Zorro's iron grip on his collar increased.

The doctor appeared at Zorro's side and the masked man turned to him. "Get on Toronado, quickly."

Zorro pushed the alcalde toward the lancers, using him as a shield in case they chose to obey the alcalde.

Their eyes darted from the alcalde to Zorro as if weighing the consequences each choice would cause to their careers. One bold lancer raised his musket and Zorro immediately raised his fist and slammed it into the alcalde's jaw. The man slumped to the ground as Zorro shoved him toward the lancer. The soldier instantly reached for his alcalde, dropping his musket as the other two lancers rushed for the alcalde as well.

Zorro quickly helped the doctor onto Toronado's back and leapt into the saddle behind him.

All they could hear as Toronado galloped away were Ignacio de Soto's accusations of incompetence directed toward his lancers.

* * *

When they arrived at the hacienda, Zorro led the doctor to Victoria.

The man immediately lifted the oversize nightshirt and began to examine the wound while Zorro, Alejandro, and a very concerned and overprotective housemaid hovered nearby. She glanced disapprovingly at the two men as they watched the doctor work. She could only take so much impropriety in one day. The sun had barely risen and she'd already had too much.

"Tell me what happened." Hernandez glanced toward Zorro and the masked man relayed what had happened the previous evening.

"You've treated the injury well. But she has a fever. I will need to –"

Commotion from the front rooms silenced the doctor's words. Felipe hurried into the room, ignoring the house maid's protests, and Alejandro's eyes widened, instantly understanding the hurried sign language. "The alcalde!" He turned to the masked man. "You must leave. If he finds you here –"

"Yes," Zorro moved to the open window, "We already had a very unpleasant encounter this morning."

Alejandro moved toward the door. "I will stall him as best I can."

Zorro slipped out the window as Alejandro hurried down the hallway to intercept the alcalde and his men.

"I want this hacienda surrounded," de Soto ordered.

"Sí, Alcalde!" Mendoza answered, turning to complete the order to the lancers that remained inside.

"Alcalde!" Alejandro greeted the man with a forced smile. "To what do we owe the pleasure so early in the morning?"

"Don't play the fool with me, de la Vega," De Soto spat and Alejandro hid a grin when he noticed a bruise beginning to form on the alcalde's cheek. A result of his _unpleasant encounter_ with Zorro, no doubt. "I know he's here."

"Who?"

"Zorro!" de Soto grew impatient quickly and snapped, "Do you deny it?"

"Why, yes, I do." Alejandro said.

"Where is she?"

"Who?" Alejandro asked innocently, hoping his distraction had given Zorro enough time to escape.

"Señorita Escalante! I know he brought her here." De Soto's face was turning red with frustration. "You will take me to her at once!"

"Victoria is gravely ill, Alcalde," Alejandro's eyes hardened. "I will not further endanger her life by –"

"Mendoza!"

The sergeant bumbled back into the room with a, "Sí, Alcalde?"

"I want you to place Don Alejandro under arrest and –"

"Arrest my father?" Diego walked in the door, a familiar confused expression on his handsome face. "But why? And why is the hacienda surrounded with lancers?"

Alejandro stared disbelievingly at his son. Not only was the man up before breakfast, further proof of his son's duplicity, but he was just coming _inside_. If Alejandro had not so clearly seen the weariness in Zorro's eyes only to be reflected in Diego's now, he would have been completely fooled by his son's innocent question.

De Soto offered little more than a passing glance in Diego's direction. "Sorry to disturb your beauty sleep, Don Diego. We know how you value your rest."

Alejandro's eyes widened. Did the alcalde not see that his son had just come from outside the hacienda? That he was fully dressed, and far more disheveled than even his father had ever seen? But the alcalde was continuing with his orders to Mendoza. "Search every room in this hacienda for Señorita Escalante and then –"

"Victoria?" Diego asked with a confused look. "What would she be doing here so early?" Diego turned innocent eyes on his father, who simply stared in awe at the supremely believable performance. His son should have been an actor!

De Soto sighed, growing weary of being interrupted. "She was shot last night and I know that masked lover of hers brought her here!"

Alejandro could see his son's eyes flash at the implication that Victoria was his lover but the look was quickly masked leaving Alejandro yet again to marvel at his son's duplicity.

"Victoria was shot?" Diego's confused expression instantly turned to one of concern and he immediately turned to his father.

"Yes, son," Alejandro said sadly. Of course his son already knew this. The woman was lying in his bed!

"And you will take us to her, immediately." De Soto added.

"Of course." Diego nodded, extending a hand toward the hallway. "Yes, we must see that she is going to be all right."

Alejandro nodded and led the men toward the bedroom, leaving a visibly relieved Mendoza in the library, happy that he would not be placing Don Alejandro under arrest – yet.

Alejandro watched his son closely as they stood in the entryway to his bedroom. The alcalde had moved quickly within, searching every possible place for the masked man to be hiding. If Alejandro hadn't already guessed, the overwhelmingly sad look in his son's eyes now was enough to convince him.

The doctor stood to one side, but close enough so that the alcalde could not jostle Victoria in any way. "You will not come near her," the doctor warned, earning him a scathing look from de Soto.

"I will do as I please. If I do not find Zorro, I will hang this woman in his place." De Soto glared down at the doctor. "I would be careful if I were you. Such acts as I witnessed this morning are enough to hang you beside her!"

"You can't do that!" Diego said quickly, earning an approving nod from his father. He moved closer to his son and placed his hand on the surprisingly muscled younger man's forearm. He squeezed gently, warning him of the suspicions he could arouse by displaying such unusual, animated passion.

"Oh, I can, and I will," de Soto cast one last look at the bed before stopping next to Diego and his father. "I will catch that man, or his lover will die in his place."

De Soto turned on his heel and strode out of the room.

Diego tensed, mere seconds from following the infuriating alcalde, but Alejandro held him back with a stern look and a tightening grip on his son's arm.

"Not now," Alejandro whispered, forcing his son to meet his gaze. "Stay with her. She needs you."

Diego stared at his father for a long moment. Words that should have been spoken long ago hung between them but they simply stared at one another in silence for one long moment before Diego nodded slowly, understanding. Instead, he moved to Victoria's bedside and pulled out a chair from the wall. He tiredly sank into it and took her hand, wordlessly bringing it to his lips.

When Diego glanced up at the doctor, Alejandro had to glance away at the pain and sorrow reflected in his son's eyes.

"How is she?"

Doctor Hernandez smoothed the blankets over the unconscious woman and said, "I honestly don't know, Diego. She's lost a lot of blood and she is weak. The bullet went through her and Zorro cleaned the wound well. There is no sign of infection." He pressed his hand to Victoria's forehead. "She's warm so I'm worried about fever setting in." He sighed. "She is a strong, healthy young woman so she has a chance."

Diego closed his eyes and bowed his head, burying his tears in their joined hands.

The doctor nodded slowly, understanding the young man's need to be with his lady, and glanced wearily at Alejandro as he walked out of the room.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The alcalde stubbornly left a half a dozen lancers stationed throughout the hacienda. It took no more than a day before they had disturbed the house staff enough that the de la Vega cook took to carrying a very heavy pan around whenever she moved about the kitchen, ready to swing it at the next lancer who walked in the door. Several lancers soon made their way back to the pueblo rubbing their sore heads and muttering about a crazy old woman.

Wisely, de Soto did not send more lancers to replace those who had returned. He recalled all but one who remained simply to make sure Victoria was not removed from the hacienda. She would simply remain under house arrest.

Alejandro walked into his son's bedroom, never questioning why Zorro had carried Victoria there, and glanced down at his haggard son. They hadn't had any time to talk privately since Zorro had brought Victoria but they would – when Victoria recovered.

Diego's his head was pillowed on his arm as it rested on the bed beside Victoria's motionless hand. Alejandro gently rested his hand on Diego's shoulder, instantly waking the younger man.

Diego's eyes immediately flew to Victoria's face but they fell when he noticed she had not awakened.

"Breakfast is served, Diego. I want you to go eat something."

"Maria can bring me a tray in here," Diego answered, picking up Victoria's hand and brushing his fingers lightly across the smooth palm.

"No. Diego." Alejandro stared down at his son before kneeling to better meet his eyes. "You need to leave this room. If only for a few minutes."

Diego shook his head but Alejandro continued. "I will sit with her. I've already eaten." He didn't admit his meal consisted of a few bites of eggs and a cup of coffee.

Diego sighed heavily and nodded. "All right." He wearily pushed himself to his feet, and Alejandro stood with him, pulling him into a tight embrace. Diego weakly returned the gesture. It felt good to be held for a change.

"She will make it through this, my son," Alejandro said firmly, with a resolution he didn't truly feel. "Have faith."

"I said a prayer the moment she was shot, Father," Diego murmured. "It didn't help."

Alejandro pulled away, holding his son at arms length. The sadness in his son's eyes nearly broke his heart. "She's still alive, isn't she?"

Diego closed his eyes and nodded in understanding.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Victoria's fever increased and she began to mutter incoherent words in her delirium. One word was spoken and understood, very clearly – Diego's name. She called for him, whimpered his name. If it had been anyone other than Alejandro, Diego or Felipe who had been sitting with her, they would have been confused as to why she was not calling out for her masked man.

Diego carefully lay the cool cloth across her forehead and whispered to his love, begging her to get well. He whispered over and over his apologies, about how much he loved her, but nothing brought her out of her delirious state.

The doctor was summoned immediately and as he examined her, Diego could see that he was not optimistic.

"Her fever has worsened." The doctor confirmed what Diego already knew. "You must keep cold compresses on her forehead, and put some on her arms and legs as well. If her fever rises, lower her into a tub filled with cool water."

Alejandro was waiting in the entryway to the bedroom, listening quietly. "I will send Maria to gather the necessary supplies."

"Does she have a chance of pulling through this?" Diego asked, fearing the answer.

"She's a strong woman, Diego." The younger man didn't miss that the doctor had not answered his question. "But her body needs to get rid of this fever and concentrate on healing the injury."

The doctor checked the wound and found it healing satisfactorily, despite the circumstances. "I am expecting a new medication to arrive from Monterey in the next few days. It should help reduce the fever."

"If it gets here in time," Diego said quietly, brushing his fingers across Victoria's warm hand.

"I will bring it right over when it does," Hernandez assured the distraught man. "I will return tomorrow. Send for me if I'm needed before then."

Diego nodded but didn�!99t bother to look up. His attention was focused solely on his lady and the doctor realized with a pang of sadness that Diego was now openly showing his true feelings for Victoria – if only she would wake to see how much this man loved her!

* * *

As light gave way to the darkness of night, Diego found himself forcibly removed from his own bedroom. Alejandro told his son, in no case was he to enter the room again before morning. He needed sleep, and if it took kicking the younger man out of the room, then so be it.

But Diego did not go to the guestroom that had been prepared for him. He slipped into the cave and paced nervously. He sat restlessly down at the large mahogany desk and absorbed as much knowledge of medicines as he could from his extensive library of medical journals.

Felipe joined him, coming and going when he noticed Diego grow more agitated as the hours passed. When he suggested getting some sleep, Diego had snapped at the boy, so he didn't mention it again.

But Diego was exhausted. He hadn't slept in over forty-eight hours and the woman he loved more than life itself lay dying in his own bed. It had been his selfish desire that was the reason for her condition now. He had wanted to see her, hold her, kiss her, reveal a little bit about his true self. He had wanted to make that night the beginning of their lives together. Instead, he now feared that it was the beginning of the end.

Diego slammed one medical journal shut and opened another. As he continued to read, his mind returned to that evening. An evening that had started out so well.

Then the alcalde arrived, ruining their bliss, and aimed that pistol at his chest. He, Diego, should be dead now, or mortally wounded. Not his precious querida. She had taken a shot meant for him yet again and he promised himself that if she woke, this time, Zorro _would_ be a part of their past. This time – Zorro _had_ died whether she lived or not.

Diego pushed himself to his feet and stared sadly at the black material that hung from the rack.

And to keep the promise that he'd made to himself, and to his lady, _Zorro_ needed to make this one last visit to Ignacio de Soto a memorable one.

* * *

Much to Zorro's surprise, he found de Soto sitting at his desk writing in a large, leather-bound journal. The time was exceedingly late and the voyeur's eyes narrowed as he watched from the rooftop window.

When Zorro leapt onto the floor beside de Soto, the alcalde slammed his journal closed and reached for his sword. But Zorro was too quick. He tightened his black-gloved hand around de Soto's collar and pushed him against the wall, dislodging books resting on a crudely made shelf.

"What do you want?" de Soto squeaked, the air slowly being squeezed from his lungs as the masked man tightened his iron grip.

"A warning, Alcalde," Zorro seethed, his eyes unblinking, "If Victoria dies, you shall follow." To illustrate how easy it would be to snap the alcalde's neck, Zorro's other hand joined the first. "And your death, I promise you, shall be slow and painful." He released his grip on the alcalde's throat and stepped back.

De Soto doubled over, heaving large gasps. When he stood, eyes searching for a weapon, any weapon, he wasn't able to move quick enough as black-gloved fists barreled towards his face. The first and then the second struck him, pushing him back against the wall. The third punch dropped the man to his knees but Zorro lifted him to his feet again. "Your days of hurting the innocent are over, Ignacio de Soto. If you raise one hand, one whip, one pistol, or so much as your _voice_, at the people again, you will receive swift and painful retribution."

Zorro released the alcalde and he slumped to the floor, one eye half closed and his lip bleeding. At de Soto's low, disbelieving laugh, Zorro turned slowly, drawing his sword.

"Make up your mind, Zorro! Am I to die swiftly or slowly!"

A glint of steel flew beneath the alcalde's chin and he snapped his mouth shut.

"If Victoria dies, you shall follow her."

"So the death of your lover warrants my death but the flogging of a mere peasant does not? What a hypocrite you are."

"A death for a death, Señor." The blade slid closer, nearly drawing blood, as Zorro leaned forward. "Flog an innocent and you will feel the sting of my whip, strike an innocent and, "he raised a black gloved hand, "you already well know how painful these can be." He sheathed his blade in the blink of an eye and drew de Soto to his feet again. "Your oppression of this pueblo is over, comprende?"

When De Soto didn't answer, Zorro pushed him against the wall. Raising his blade in his customary salute, he ruined yet another pristine uniform with his unmistakable signature and landed another right hook into an already painful jaw.

* * *

The padre was sitting with Alejandro when Diego returned to Victoria's room the following morning.

Once he'd returned from his visit with de Soto, Diego had gone to check on Victoria but was driven out by an annoyed housemaid. With a scowl, he had gone to his room to lay down on the bed, telling himself he would only close his eyes for a brief moment – and the next thing he knew it was morning.

Diego's heart rose to his throat and his eyes widened, thinking for a fleeting moment that his love had died in the night. Alejandro was on his knees, the padre beside him, praying for Victoria's recovery. Diego crossed the distance separating him from his lady in a few short steps and reached for her hand, heaving a grateful sigh of relief when he could feel the steady pulse that beat beneath her clammy skin. He knelt beside the padre and bowed his head, joining in the other men's fervent prayers.

"Could we speak for a moment?" Diego asked the padre when the prayers had ended.

Alejandro stood and excused himself, leaving Diego and the padre kneeling on the floor. Diego indicated the good friar take the seat and the man nodded gratefully.

"I – I need to – confess. Something – " Diego heaved a huge breath, words flying through his mind faster than he could speak them. "This deception should not have gone on for this long. I shouldn't have lied. She wouldn't be – "

The padre remained silent, but watched the young caballero with growing misery for the guilt he must surely feel.

Diego glanced sadly at the woman he loved and took her hand gently in his. "It's my fault she was shot."

The padre said nothing. He had heard the young woman had been injured protecting Zorro but he also knew that the distraught young man sitting before him _was_ that masked man. He had known for a long time.

"Again, she took a shot meant for Zorro. When will it end?" Diego turned misty eyes on the padre. "When he is dead and the alcalde is free to oppress the pueblo at will?"

"The people need to learn to stand up to the alcalde on their own," the padre counseled, his heart reaching out toward the distraught young man. "They cannot expect Zorro to defend them forever."

"Our letters to the King have not reached his ears. Or if they have, they have gone ignored." Diego shook his head. "Nothing the people _do_ makes any difference. Zorro –"

"Zorro's success is largely based on the fact he does not have to worry about the alcalde's retribution." The padre stared at Diego, hoping to make the man understand. "If the people stand up to him, he _can_ tax their families, throw them in jail, whip them, beat them. By standing together to face the oppression, they will do greater good than standing alone."

Diego nodded. "Zorro's anonymity has saved those he loves from retaliation." He gazed at Victoria with eyes full of longing and despair. "Except for the woman he loves most in this world."

"Who would give her life for him."

"She almost has."

The padre stood and rested his hand on Diego's shoulder, "Then offer her something to live for."

"I would give my life; what else is there?"

"Your heart and your love."

The friar's eyes twinkled as he squeezed Diego's shoulder.

Diego suddenly understood. "How long have you known?"

"A very long time, my son. It's time you made right between you what has kept you apart for so long."

"I will. If she would just wake."

* * *

Alejandro glanced up sharply as the hard pounding on the front door distracted him from absently pushing the food around his breakfast plate. He set his plate aside, ignoring the annoyed glare from a long time house maid at his reluctance to eat, and walked to the front room only to find himself nearly run over by an irate Francisco Escalante.

"Where is she!"

"Francisco!" Alejandro's eyes widened. The last time he and Victoria had spoken about her brothers, she'd mentioned that they were in Mexico City. Word could not have reached him so quickly about his sister's injury.

"I have a few days' leave and I wanted to see Victoria. I was told she was shot and was here recovering. Where is she?" Francisco barely stopped to take a breath as he stared expectantly at Alejandro.

"Diego is with her." Alejandro indicated to the younger man to follow. "This way."

Francisco burst through the door, startling Diego awake, and rushed to his sister's side.

"Ai, Dios." Francisco fell to his knees on the other side of the bed as Diego pulled himself up into a sitting position and tried to rub the sleep from his eyes.

Francisco took his sister's small hand and squeezed it gently. "I'll kill him, gatita, for doing this to you."

Diego glanced up as his father placed a hand on his shoulder. He nodded and stood to follow his father out of the room. At the entryway, he turned and said softly, "Zorro deserves whatever you have planned for him."

Francisco looked up sharply, for the first time noticing Diego's haggard appearance. "I'm not talking about Zorro, amigo, although I will have words with that man as well. He should not have been sneaking around with my sister in the middle of the night." He glanced down at Victoria and pressed a hand to her forehead. "I don't care how much she loves him." He looked up at Diego, his eyes hard, "No, I'm talking about that bastard, de Soto."

"Ignacio?" Diego asked, a slight air of disbelief to his voice.

"He shot my sister and I will repay him in kind."

Diego shrugged off his father's hand and strode over to Francisco. "Don't do anything rash. Don't ruin your life, your military career, to exact revenge. He is not worth it."

"But my sister is!" Francisco turned mist-filled eyes on Diego. "She's my only sister. My gatita (my kitten). I know life hasn't been easy for her. Especially after Ramón and I left. She had to run the tavern alone. She had to grow up so quickly." Francisco shook his head. "I won't let that man get away with this. She deserves so much more."

"Yes she does," Diego whispered sadly and Francisco noticed, yet again, his old friend's appearance, his stance, the weary look in his eyes.

"And she will have everything she ever wanted. I will make sure of it!" Francisco lifted Victoria's hand and kissed it gently.

Diego sighed, blinking back tears. "Victoria – de Soto was aiming for Zorro and she – took the shot for him. He didn't aim at her."

Francisco nodded at his childhood friend. "I don't care. He shot her. He should never have been aiming a pistol so close to her. You don't apprehend a criminal by going _through_ your own people to do it!"

Diego nodded. "I agree. Ignacio does not share our opinions, however."

"He won't have to worry about having an opinion about anything soon."

Alejandro, overhearing their conversation stepped back into the room with a word of advice for Francisco. "Don't do anything rash. Not yet." He turned to Diego and took his arm. "Leave Francisco with his sister. You need to rest, clean up and eat some breakfast." He turned to Francisco. "I'll have Maria bring you a tray."

Francisco nodded his thanks, once again absently noticing the uncharacteristic disheveled appearance of his childhood friend.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"You love my sister," Francisco said, watching Diego from his seat on one side of Victoria's sick bed.

"Of course," Diego answered quietly from the other side. "She has been my best friend for years and –"

Francisco interrupted with a shake of his head. "That's not what I mean and you know it." Diego had barely left Victoria's side, even when her blood relation had arrived. And then it was only at his father's insistence. It was not difficult, during the long hours they sat in mutual misery waiting for Victoria to wake, to deduce that Diego harbored more than friendly feelings for his sister.

Diego slowly picked up Victoria's hand and brushed his fingers across the smooth skin.

Francisco watched his childhood friend carefully. "You're as upset by her condition as I am – maybe more so." The younger man cocked his head and regarded Diego thoughtfully. "Since I arrived, you haven't left her side, except when your father has come to drag you away. You look terrible. You haven't had any sleep and –"

"All right, all right," Diego shook his head and raised a hand. "There's no need to go on. You're right, Francisco, I do love your sister."

Francisco also knew that Victoria was in love with the man known as Zorro, so it was no great surprise that no one knew about Diego's feelings for his sister. Perhaps Victoria didn't even know. If she did, she'd never mentioned it and she was very frank and opinionated in all of her letters to him. She would have at least mentioned it.

Even though Francisco had come to respect and even admire Zorro for his courage, he couldn't help but want his sister to be married and happy with a husband not afraid to hide his face. A husband who did not break the law, even if it was for the good of the people.

"Have you ever told her?" Francisco already knew the answer, but he wanted to hear it for himself.

"Not – exactly." Diego brought their joined hands to his lips and kissed Victoria's unmoving fingers gently, hiding a sad smile behind them.

"When she wakes, tell her."

"I plan to."

Francisco forced a smile and stared at Diego just a moment longer before focusing on his sister and taking her other hand in his. "See, gatita, you've got so much to live for. Come back to us."

The endearment tugged at Diego's heart and he hid a sob behind their joined hands. He leaned forward and rested a large hand along her pale cheek. "Yes, querida, come back to us."

Francisco smiled satisfactorily as he watched the tenderness and care with which Diego spoke to his sister.

He took another long look at Diego, scrutinizing his exhausted appearance, the tenderness in his touch and in his eyes. He remembered something else his sister had told him long ago. How Diego had stayed by her side day and night the last time she was shot protecting the man she loved. She had expressed her gratitude clearly in that letter to him and Francisco now wondered if she had ever expressed it to Diego personally. Strange that Zorro had not come to visit the woman he loved after she was shot protecting him.

"Has Zorro been to see her?" Francisco held his breath, hoping the answer would be not as he feared.

A moment of hesitation passed before Diego answered. "No."

Francisco's eyes narrowed. If this masked man loved his sister so fiercely, why was it that he never so much as came to see her when she was injured protecting him? Twice now she lay near death and the bandit didn't have the courtesy to come –

Francisco inhaled sharply, his eyes narrowing as he stared at Diego.

Diego looked up slowly and looked away just as quickly.

With a jolting shock of recognition, Francisco found himself looking into the eyes of the man his sister _did_ love – only without the mask.

"Madre de Dios," Francisco whispered.

* * *

Francisco walked into the garden, his eyes searching around the spaciously cultivated area for Diego.

Alejandro had kicked him out of Victoria's room, telling him he needed to step outside for some fresh air. The older caballero hinted loudly that he go out into the garden, obviously knowing that his son was out there.

The two boys, now grown men, had been friends since they were children, and Alejandro knew that they could comfort one another now. Francisco knew it too. But first he had a few very important questions to ask his friend.

Diego hesitated in his cutting for only a moment before resuming his task. He could sense someone else in the garden, and assumed it was Francisco. Each morning, he cut a few roses and placed them on the table beside Victoria's bed. If his voice could not bring her back to consciousness, in his desperation to try anything, he thought perhaps the scent of the roses she loved so much would bring her back instead.

"She doesn't know, does she?" Francisco leaned against the adobe wall, watching Diego carefully cut the roses and remove the thorns.

"She does." Diego answered, catching his friend off guard with the immediate confession. If Francisco didn't truly know his friend was Zorro, he did now. But Diego continued before Francisco could ask another question. "She found out the night she was shot. I didn't have the chance to ask her how –" He took a deep, unsteady breath. "How she felt about her hero turning out to be only her dull friend Diego."

"Do you think knowing the true man beneath the mask would make her love you any less?" Francisco asked, truly curious. Diego had changed remarkably since they were children. Victoria commented on it incessantly in her letters, how much Diego didn't involve himself when there was trouble in town, how much he had reverted to a quite, peaceful life spent at home with his books and experiments, rather than exhibit the same restless energy he had had before he left for Spain. Why, she talked about him almost as incessantly as she talked about Zorro. How ironic that the two men who never failed to be a part of each letter had turned out to be two sides of the same man.

"I've always feared that it would," Diego admitted sadly. "I told her that the day –"

Francisco stared at his friend with a curiously raised eyebrow. Brotherly instinct to protect his little sister kicked in and he prompted, "the day . . ."

A snort of cynical laughter escaped Diego's lips as he shook his head. "The day Zorro asked her to marry him."

Francisco's eyes widened. He hadn't expected that confession. "He asked my sister to – without my permission?"

Diego turned his head and regarded Francisco with a wry smile. "You weren't available for consultation at the time."

Francisco laughed and stepped forward to rest his hand on Diego's arm. "You have my permission, my friend."

Diego nodded, a small smile curling the corner of his lips. "When she wakes, take us to the middle of the desert so that no one can overhear her angry tirade at discovering my deception all of these years."

Francisco chuckled. He knew how his sister could be. When she was mad, oh, she could give a raging bull a run for its pesos. "It's a deal!"

The two men stared at one another for a long moment, relishing the few moments of happy laughter they'd had, before remembering the lady they loved lay near death a mere few feet away.

* * *

The stage arrived on time, as it did every week, kicking up the sand and dirt in the plaza as it came to a stop in front of the tavern.

Juan Ortíz stepped down first and held out his hand to a lovely young woman who smiled down at him.

"Thank you, Señor." The young woman smiled politely, her eyes lingering on his face before she was whisked into the arms an older, grey-haired man.

"Juan? Juan Ortíz?" Mendoza stepped out of the tavern and gaped at the officer.

"Sergeant Mendoza!" Juan clasped the older man on the shoulder and glanced down at his waistline. "I see Victoria's cooking is still as wonderful as ever!"

"Oh." Mendoza's eyes fell as he glanced forlornly at the tavern door.

"What is it?" he asked with a concerned smile. "Did I arrive during siesta? I'm sure Victoria will open the doors for an old friend."

"Oh, it's not that, Juan." Mendoza's eyes were sad and Juan immediately felt an unsettling fear in the pit of his stomach. "Señorita Victoria was shot. Over a week ago."

"What!" Juan's eyes widened. "Where? How?"

"She's staying at the de la Vega hacienda. She hasn't woken up yet." Mendoza sighed.

"Thank you, Mendoza." Juan untied his horse from the stage and swung himself into the saddle. "I will pay them a visit."

* * *

The doorman pulled open the ornate wooden doors immediately after Juan's knock. When Alejandro rounded the corner to see who had arrived, his eyes widened upon seeing the naval officer.

"Juan? Juan Ortíz?"

"Sí, Don Alejandro. I've just come from town. I sail for Spain next week and I wanted to see Victoria before I left. But – I ran into Sergeant Mendoza and he told me she'd been shot?"

Alejandro nodded sadly. "She's been here for over a week. We've kept constant vigil by her side but she hasn't yet awakened. Francisco arrived a few days ago."

"Tell me how it happened?" Juan asked. "Why would anyone shoot Victoria?"

Alejandro motioned for him to take a seat in the library and almost instantly a servant was there with cool beverages. People came and went at all hours since Victoria's injury and the servants were always prepared.

"From what I've come to understand, she was shot while trying to protect Zorro. De Soto himself tracked them to some mysterious location that he will not reveal and then stepped out of the shadows. She '_got in the way'_, according to de Soto." Alejandro scowled. "But we won't know what really happened until Victoria wakes. The alcalde is not known for speaking the truth in any matter concerning Zorro."

"He shot an innocent woman to catch a criminal?"

"He's not a –"

Ortiíz raised his hand. "I know, I know. I've heard the reports. I met the man myself, remember?"

Alejandro nodded, remembering the day Victoria almost married Juan. She had a change of heart at the last possible moment, and then seconds later Zorro had appeared and she'd flown into his arms. Alejandro was grateful Juan wasn't too bitter about the whole thing.

"But regardless, the government is not put in place to go _through_ its people to reach criminals."

"De Soto obviously interprets the mandate of his appointment quite differently."

"Then perhaps I need to remind him." Juan's eyes hardened and for the first time Alejandro noticed that the former Lieutenant Ortíz now bore a different rank.

Being a military man himself, Alejandro smiled in appreciation. "Congratulations on the promotion, Lieutenant Commander."

"Thank you. It was recent. I now report directly to Admiral Augustin Ramirez."

Alejandro's eyes widened. He knew of the Admiral. He was a well loved and well respected man at Court. "The chief of the King's Naval Fleet in the colonies. Very prestigious title, my friend."

Alejandro took a slow sip of his juice before motioning to a passing housemaid. "Please tell Diego and Francisco that Juan Ortíz is here and would like to see Victoria." He turned his attention to the young Lieutenant Commander as soon as the maid left and leaned forward. "Perhaps I can convince you to hand-carry a letter back to Spain?"

Juan nodded. He knew the de la Vega name would be well received at court. "Of course. Anything."

"A letter to the King. I fear my other correspondence over the years has been stopped in some way. Otherwise, I cannot believe the King would care so little for his colonies to allow a man like Ignacio de Soto to remain in dictatorial control here."

Juan shook his head. "Well, the King has grown tired of the uprisings in the colonies. Perhaps he thinks the troubles here have to do with the revolution."

"If he had received my letters, he would know they do not."

Diego rounded the corner, coming from the hallway that led to one wing of the hacienda's bedrooms.

Juan stood respectfully. The Lieutenant Commander was startled by the somber appearance of the normally very cheerful, carefully groomed younger de la Vega. While they hadn't been close growing up, they had known one another, being friends of the Escalante family.

"Juan," Diego extended his hand, "welcome back. I'm sorry it couldn't be under better circumstances."

"Sí," Juan took the offered hand. "I was appalled when I arrived in the pueblo and Sergeant Mendoza told me what happened."

"So were we all." Diego added sadly, giving Juan additional pause. The caballero was acting as if it were his wife, and not a family friend, who was shot.

A housemaid appeared and Diego joined his father in the library motioning for Juan to follow the maid down the hall to Victoria's room.

Before too long, Juan returned, his eyes hard. He turned to Alejandro. "Could you write that letter immediately? And give me leave to show it to Admiral Ramirez?"

"Yes –" Alejandro said slowly and moved to his desk to begin composition of his letter to the King.

"What are you planning?" Diego asked, his curiosity piqued.

"I want to launch an investigation of Alcalde's de Soto's activities since his arrival in the pueblo. That Victoria was shot is – inexcusable. Especially if this Zorro's activities are truly to aid the people from their oppression of a corrupt government appointed official. If the Admiral approves my request, I will begin gathering statements immediately."

"Perhaps an escort should accompany you," Alejandro glanced up from his letter. "Every time I have tried to ride to the governor with a complaint, de Soto has sent a detachment of soldiers to intercept me."

Juan's eyebrow rose. "He will find himself at the painful end of a firing squad if he even considers such a thing."

"Ride fast and hard, Juan," Diego rested his hand on the Lieutenant Commander's shoulder. "And may you bring back the news for which we have waited and hoped for a great many years."

"I will leave as soon as Don Alejandro completes his letter."

* * *

"This is outrageous!" de Soto slammed the letter onto his desk and stood, eyes blazing.

"I assure you, it is not." Juan Ortíz stood on the other side of the alcalde's desk, flanked by two of Admiral Ramirez' personal guards. "You will submit to any and all investigation into the matter or you will be arrested. As it is, I may have enough evidence already to convict you on the spot and have you extradited back to Spain in chains."

"You have no right –"

"If you haven't noticed, Alcalde, I outrank you and my commanding officer _far_ outranks you." Juan Ortíz leaned forward and stared down his nose at de Soto. "I can, and I will, begin this investigation. If you resist, I will consider it an admission of guilt and forgo any investigation."

"Who put you up to this? De la Vega? He has always tried to interfere with this government's administration!"

"Care to back up those accusations with fact, Señor?"

"Fact? His constant interference in matters concerning Zorro are well known in this pueblo!"

"As are yours." Juan opened a leather bound book and began to write. "And since you bear the rank of a court appointed official, and are due the respect of such a title, I will take your statement, and that of your men, first."

De Soto's eyes narrowed and understood instantly what Lieutenant Commander Ortíz was attempting to do. He wasn't being given time to speak with his men about this situation. He needed to buy some more time.

"No need. I have paperwork to complete and an inspection to perform. Unless you intend to halt the duties of this garrison during this farce of an investigation?"

Juan's eyes narrowed but he could not impede the smooth running of the garrison. "Finish your duties and return here at once."

De Soto hurried out the back door, intent on reaching his soldiers and informing them, upon pain of death, that they must corroborate each and every statement he made.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Could it be possible that Juan can solve the problem that I've been trying to accomplish for years?" Diego asked no one in particular, though Francisco raised his head and smiled grimly.

"I plan to help him if I can," Francisco squeezed Victoria's hand.

"Swift justice for de Soto will not come soon enough," Diego brushed his fingers across his lady's forehead.

"You should have just killed him and been done with it," Francisco growled.

Diego shook his head. "And then I would be no better than him. There are many things worth dying for," Diego lifted Victoria's hand and pressed it to his lips, "but I have yet found a cause worth killing for. Although every day I see her lying here, I am sorely tempted."

* * *

Mendoza listened to de Soto's instructions with a frown growing on his normally cheerful face. He wasn't sure if he could lie. Not now. Not with the lovely tavern owner lying unconscious, and possibly dying, from a wound inflicted on her by the alcalde.

The Sergeant wasn't the only one staring at their commander with a skeptical eye. Even Corporal Sepulveda fidgeted uncomfortably as de Soto issued his instructions – and his threats.

But Mendoza knew that every lancer would obey the alcalde, as they always had. They were too afraid of him, and of the punishment for disobeying a direct order, to do anything else.

As de Soto looked at each man, forcing every one of them to voice their support, Mendoza did so, albeit quietly. He felt a growing disgust for his commander, and wished he had the courage to oppose him.

* * *

As consciousness slowly returned, she tried to move muscles not used in a very long time. She ached everywhere and simply longed to slip back into that blissful peacefulness of her dreams – dreams that always consisted of a very content life with a handsome husband and many children. She was tucked beneath warm covers, lying comfortably in an amazingly plush bed and she could hear a soft, baritone voice echoing somewhere above her.

She called out and in her mind's eye she could see her lips move but could hear no sound. With effort, she opened one eye and then the other. Her breath caught when she noticed the haggard form of the man sitting beside her. Her eyes fell to his hands, entwined with hers. Only at that moment, did she realize he was holding her hand, gently brushing his fingers in slow circles around her wrist.

Diego's eyes widened when he noticed her watching him. "Victoria!" He lifted her fingers to his lips and kissed them almost desperately.

"D – Diego?" She squeaked. Her voice was weak and her throat dry.

He reluctantly tore his hand from hers and poured water out of a carafe and into a nearby glass. "Here, drink slowly." He sat next to her on the bed and slid an arm beneath her shoulders. As soon as he tipped the glass to her lips, she eagerly swallowed as much of the water as he would allow. "Not too much."

"What – what happened?" she asked, her eyes slowly scanning the room.

Diego looked dismayed. "You – you don't remember?"

She stared at their joined hands and then gasped softly as the events leading to how she had been shot rushed into her mind.

"Zorro –" she mouthed, her voice barely audible.

"– will never let you take another shot for him again," Diego answered, bending to press his lips to her forehead.

She quickly arched her neck and his lips slid to her cheek. With some effort, since she hadn't used her muscles in over a week, she lifted her head and weakly brushed her lips against his.

The all too brief contact made her lips tingle and her eyes searched his carefully for any sign the kiss had had a similar effect on him.

Before she could say another word, large, gentle hands cupped her cheeks and lifted her lips to his for a much longer, tender, kiss.

A small sound escaped the back of her throat and he pulled away, the smile curling his lips spreading into his eyes. When he rested his forehead against hers, she could feel him shaking. "Dios, Victoria, I thought I'd lost you." He gently gathered her gently into his arms and clung to her.

She weakly wrapped her arms around him, ignoring the pain, and closed her eyes, melting against his solid chest.

"Victoria?" Another male voice came uncertainly from behind Diego. "Victoria!"

"Francisco?" Victoria said wonderingly as Diego released her and stepped back to give her brother room.

Francisco enveloped his sister in a strong, tight, hug, exacting a squeak from the still healing woman. "When? How – how do you feel?"

"Tired, thirsty, hungry." Victoria answered weakly and noticed with a pang of sadness that Diego had stepped away and offered the glass he'd been holding to Francisco. "How long have I been here?"

"Over a week," Diego answered and Francisco immediately sat beside his sister on the bed, nearly blocking Victoria's view of her beloved.

Francisco noticed his sister's eyes follow movement over his shoulder and he immediately pushed himself off her bed suddenly remembering the image of the couple embracing when he'd walked into the room. With a sly grin, he immediately moved to the other side of the bed and took her other hand.

"I'll go tell my father that Victoria has awakened," Diego stood, reaching for her hand and squeezing it gently before turning away.

"Must you go?" Victoria asked, her fingers curling weakly around his.

Diego exchanged a quick glance with Francisco, who simply hid a smile behind his own hand. Diego immediately sank into the chair beside the bed and brought her hand to his lips, gently kissing her fingers. "No."

Victoria's eyes shifted from Diego to her brother and back again, wondering at Diego's blatant display of affection. Diego offered a wry smile and a simple, "He knows," as an explanation which caused Victoria's dark eyes to widen in shock.

"It wasn't so difficult to guess, little sister," Francisco grinned at her surprised expression. "He has refused to leave your side except for when Don Alejandro has forced us to get some rest."

"You'd never guess that you'd had any rest by the looks of you two." The smile with which she regarded the men reached her eyes and she squeezed their hands gratefully. "When did you get here?" she asked Francisco and then said to Diego, "I want to know everything."

Diego grinned and kissed her hand. "You talk with Francisco, I need to see my father."

Both Francisco and Victoria recognized Diego's attempt to stall an explanation that would probably take more time and tire Victoria out more than Diego felt was necessary.

Victoria's gaze followed Diego as he disappeared through the doorway and Francisco couldn't hide his laughter.

"What?" Victoria asked, her voice becoming steadier and stronger by the minute.

"You want to keep that secret of his, you need to be more careful about how you look at him."

Victoria frowned and glared at her brother. Her mind worked quickly for an explanation. "If he has been by my side ever since I was shot, perhaps I have finally realized what a devoted and, " she touched the tip of her tongue to her upper lip and shot him a coy grin, "handsome friend I have."

"Well, you've been blind to _that_ fact, sister mine, for _years_!"

* * *

"Have you finished with your investigation?" de Soto asked, glancing up at Juan Ortíz from his desk.

"One crucial witness is currently unconscious, Alcalde, as you well know, but that will not prevent me from proceeding with my case without her statement." Juan continued to sit on the other side of the desk, writing in his leather bound book.

"You have no case," de Soto said matter-of-factly.

"I beg to differ," Juan said. Statement's he had already gathered had solidified his case quite satisfactorily. "I have an iron-clad case."

De Soto stood. "Then the point of a trial would be? If you are so certain."

"There is no need for a trial."

De Soto's eyes widened.

"I plan to remand you into custody immediately."

"You can't be serious!"

Juan stood and tucked the journal beneath his arm. "I plan to see if Victoria has awakened and then I will return to do my duty. I suggest you pack your things and be ready to leave when I return."

* * *

Diego fluffed Victoria's pillows and settled her into a comfortable position as Felipe went to get Juan, who waited impatiently in the library. Diego's heart surged when she leveled a very heated gaze at the man she loved and clutched his hand.

"We must be careful," he reminded and she immediately removed her hand.

"I know," she sighed and Diego leaned back in the chair as Juan Ortiz walked through the sitting room arch.

"Victoria!" Juan bent to embrace her gently and placed a chaste kiss on her cheek. "I'm happy to see you awake."

"Is it true?" she asked immediately. Diego and her brother had told her Juan had returned and was in the process of gathering evidence against the alcalde.

Juan shot her a wry smile and cast a chastising glance at Diego, who simply shrugged.

"She has a right to know what was going on. Especially if you intend to take her statement," Diego said, his eyes resting on Victoria's beautiful face perhaps a little longer than was customary.

Before Juan could answer, Francisco returned, an excited smile crossing his face. "My commander read your report, Juan, and is in agreement. You have his support should it be needed."

Victoria and Diego stared at the two men.

"Wonderful," Juan clasped Francisco's hand and pumped it hard. "With luck it won't be, but it is nice to have the backup should de Soto choose to cause trouble."

"But would a statement from me hold up at a trial?" Victoria asked, her eyes bright. "I am rather, biased, after all."

"It matters not. There will be no trial. " Juan answered with a sly grin. "He is going to be escorted back to Spain and what is done with him then, has not yet been decided."

Diego nodded.

"Don Alejandro's letter has already been sent on a military vessel returning to Spain. The King will receive it, as well as Admiral Ramirez's report, indicating that a presumptive stance has already been taken to curb rebellion against this dictatorial alcalde's rule."

"It sounds like you've thought of everything," Victoria smiled at Juan.

"When I heard you'd been shot, I was furious. This alcalde has endangered the safety of the people too many times – all to capture one man. And I'm not entirely convinced that Zorro is the threat de Soto claims he is."

"Well he most certainly is not," Victoria said quickly but one look from Diego prompted her to say nothing more.

"I'm sure Zorro does not need anyone to vouch for him. His actions, I would think, should speak louder than any statement that could be made for or against him," Diego said simply, shrugging his shoulders.

"Indeed." Juan nodded, "My investigation of the alcalde naturally brought about statements on Zorro's behalf. I – believe I have enough fact and corroborating information to recommend a full and complete pardon for the man."

Victoria's eyes widened hopefully and her eyes flicked momentarily toward Diego, who merely smiled. "You're going to pardon him?"

Juan grinned, anticipating her reaction and thrilled that he was able to give her the news in person. "It is a recommendation only. The final decision, of course, rests with the King."

"When do you leave?" Victoria asked quickly, obviously hoping he would get to Spain quickly to deliver his _recommendation_.

"Our ship sales in two days. But I'm removing him from this pueblo immediately."

"I want to be there when you haul that evil, sad excuse for an alcalde out of the pueblo."

All three men began to protest but one determined look from Victoria silenced them all.

"Well, I need to take your statement. It will be a welcome addition to those I've already collected."

Victoria smiled widely, "What do you need to know?"

* * *

The de la Vega carriage rolled into the plaza as de Soto was being escorted into a well-armed military wagon.

Diego assisted Victoria out of the seat and took one arm, while her brother took the other. Both men escorted her a few steps closer to the wagon that would remove Ignacio de Soto from their lives forever.

"Ah, Francisco," Juan gripped the soldier's hand. "I'm glad you're here. I have one last measure of business to finish before we leave." He pulled a rolled parchment from his jacket and extended it toward Victoria's brother.

Francisco released Victoria's arm long enough to unroll the paper and read it. His eyes snapped toward Juan Ortiz, a look of disbelief etched across his young face. "A promotion? Here?"

Juan grinned. "I've done a bit of research of my own and discovered you are the best candidate to replace de Soto. You are suitably qualified. I urge you to accept."

Victoria's eyes widened and Francisco smiled at his sister. He noticed Diego's arms wrapped protectively, securely around his gatita, holding her upright on still shaky legs. He sensed a wedding would be taking place soon and he didn't want to miss a moment of the preparations.

Francisco took Juan's hand and shook it firmly. "Thank you. I appreciate your trust. I've – wanted an appointment closer to home for a long while now."

"Then I entrust the fair governing of this pueblo to you, Francisco Escalante. The paperwork has already been drawn, you have only to sign your acceptance and I will deliver it to the King myself."

Francisco nodded and followed Juan into the alcalde's office to sign the required paperwork. Within minutes, the men returned, amidst a loud applause.

"Congratulations, Alcalde," Juan shook Francisco's hand once more and mounted his stallion.

With a raise of his hand, Juan gave the command to begin their journey. As the wagon passed Victoria and Diego, Ignacio de Soto leaned over the side, his eyes scrutinizing their closeness, his mouth twisted into a furious snarl. His eyes pierced them so deeply, it was as if their very souls – and secrets – were laid bare for him to see. For the first time since they'd arrived, he spoke, his voice laced with unmistakable venom. "I will be back. And when I return, I will end your lives as swiftly as you have ended my career. As long as I live, you will never be safe – _either_ of you."

Diego's arms tightened around Victoria as she trembled and Alejandro drew himself up to his full height – as if his son and his lady needed the older man's protection.

Diego bent and whispered in Victoria's ear. "I won't let anything happen to you. I promise"

An overwhelmingly peaceful feeling enveloped Victoria as she leaned against Diego's shoulder. His words and embrace comforted her and she knew that he would die to keep that promise. She closed her eyes and simply relished his closeness, longing for a moment alone with the man she loved.

Juan Ortiz's stallion trotted beside the wagon. "Such threats will not help your case when you go before the King."

The former alcalde of Los Angeles said nothing more, simply glared at Diego and Victoria as the carriage rolled away.

"Finally. It's over." Alejandro breathed.

Diego pressed a gentle kiss to Victoria's temple, afraid it was far too soon to show more than just a simple gesture of affection in public. De Soto's threat worried him, but he would never admit such a thing. As much as Diego wanted to believe this was the last time he would ever see that man, he was certain that their paths would cross again.

The End

A sequel is in the works to this story. Tentatively titled 'Zorro Rides Again.' Synopsis: An enemy from Alejandro's past comes back to haunt his growing family.


End file.
